The invention relates to splints for immobilizing limbs of a patient, e.g., when a limb has been fractured. The invention is particularly useful for immobilizing fractured arms, and is therefore described below with respect to this application, but it will be appreciated that the invention could also be used with respect to fractured legs.
Many types of splints are available. In some constructions, one splint is provided for a left limb (e.g., arm) and another for a right limb. Other known constructions are relatively complicated or bulky, or are made of deformable materials and therefore not sufficiently rigid, or do not permit convenient adjustment of the angle at which the two limbs (e.g., upper/lower arms) are to be immobilized.